blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hover Pack
Hover Pack allows SOPHIA III and its successors/derivatives to essentially fly for a very limited time, as fuel is consumed quickly. The flight is not the most efficient, and a lot of fuel is necessary just to get SOPHIA III in the air. Once airborne, using short bursts for altitude control is advised to conserve fuel, though a full burn is necessary to reach some areas. Hover can't be used underwater; the Dive Module was built for aquatic travel. Obtaining Wall 1 and Wall 2 almost makes this item superfluous. Appearances ''Blaster Master Hover is earned after destroying Photophage in Area 3. Jason can recover Hover energy by collecting Hover Capsules. All of the Hover energy he's collected to that point will be used to power the Hover function (which is otherwise initially out of power), so collecting Hover capsules before this point is a good idea. Blaster Master 2 Hover is earned in Area 4. When turned on, it replaces Sophia 4th's jump, and allows it to quickly accelerate upwards. Like the previous iteration, it uses fuel. A similar power-up, the Jetpack, allows Jason to fly in a similar manner, although it is not as fast. Blaster Master: Enemy Below Functions identically to the first adventure. It is once again found in Area 3, but is now guarded by Poisonous Frog. Blaster Master: Blasting Again Elfie makes this upgrade available very late into this adventure. Using Hover quickly consumes the auxiliary battery when in use. This ability is far superior to the Climb ability that the vehicle gets earlier. Blaster Master: Overdrive '''Hover Kit' is obtained after defeating the boss of the Caverns. Unlike past iterations, it can't propel S.O.P.H.I.A. upwards, only slow the vehicle's descent. The Hover Kit consumes the energy gauge, which will refill after a short while of non-activity. ''Blaster Master Zero Hover Pack is found in the depths of Area 3 as a lure inside the boss room of Central Gear. It behaves identically to the original and ''Enemy Below versions, and is instrumental in the boss fight itself for traversing ledges that phase in and out of the background. An alternate mobility aid, the Jump Booster, can be found just after finishing the Central Gear fight by challenging Photophage in a top-down dungeon nearby. While this is activated instead of the Hover Pack, SOPHIA III may continually tap A while in midair to add half a jump's altitude per point of SP consumed (one per press). ''Blaster Master Zero 2'' Gaia-SOPHIA's Hover Module is repaired after defeating Mockrantula, enabling it to achieve liftoff from Planet Flosante and continue exploring other planets and planetoids. It functions identically to its immediate predecessor, although its usage counteracts the Gaia System, which rewards falling from great heights with SP recharges; a jump that achieves recharge velocity after the Hover Pack has been engaged will recover noticeably less SP than would result from the same distance being traversed between contact with two surfaces (jumping either from another floor, or a wall with the use of Recoil Jump). Andreia comes equipped with Splash Booster, a water-themed clone of the Jump Booster instead of any form of Hover capability. It can only be used once before landing, instead of being usable until the SP gauge is empty. Category:Items Category:Blaster Master Category:Blaster Master 2 Category:Blaster Master: Enemy Below Category:Blaster Master: Blasting Again Category:Blaster Master: Overdrive Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Blaster Master Zero 2